


i knew i loved you then but you'd never know

by voidofsarcasmanddeath



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: And Rambling, And sarcasm, Coffee, Fluff, I Don't Know Where This Is Going, Insomniac Ronan, M/M, Prompt Fic, There will be snark, ronan being domestic, ronan cutting hair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidofsarcasmanddeath/pseuds/voidofsarcasmanddeath
Summary: I'm trying to broaden my horizons. Please just give me some suggestions. Title from "Say You Won't Let Go" because I can't make titles.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	1. prompts

**Author's Note:**

> Please send the prompts to my tumblr. I'm disconnected from the media. Take pity on me and just send them to me. just-your-typical-jane

I need some kind of request because my brain is being deep-fried by school.  
-voidofsarcasmanddeath  
P.S. Please have mercy on me. I just need someone to tell me what to write. I need help.


	2. Morning Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronan wakes Adam up early and they argue about coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did start this with the intent to make it a hair cut fic. And then it didn't happen. I promise it's next. This one just kinda happened.

Ronan had had a “brilliant” idea when he was lying in bed that night. And apparently, it was so important that he had to get out of bed and do it. It was four in the morning, in a true Ronan fashion. 

When Ronan left the bed that morning, Adam stared at the ceiling for a good thirty minutes before realizing that sleep was no longer a possibility now that his boyfriend was banging around downstairs. 

With a groan fit for only those who were frustrated by their insomniac boyfriends who can’t be quiet, Adam rolled out of bed onto his feet. He wavered for a moment before making his way out of the room.

Adam slept in a pair of pajama bottoms in the summer because Ronan wouldn’t turn the air on while they slept. Part of Adam agreed with that side of Ronan because it was cheaper. In fact, it had been his idea. But now he just wanted the AC on. Because it was like walking through water outside and the heat had already started to make an entrance. And Adam blamed it on Henrietta. 

The second and fourth stairs creaked on the way down like they usually did. The last step was the loudest, but Adam always skipped it. 

The air smelled of cows and a farm this morning because Ronan had forgotten to close the windows in the front room from last night. They had fallen asleep until midnight on the couch like an old married couple. And then made as much noise as possible grumbling about getting up or not getting up and just sleeping on the couch. Adam had won and dragged Ronan up the stairs, mumbling something about back pain. Ronan had been ignoring him, the sleepy little ass. 

The kitchen was just as empty as the front room, leaving Adam to puzzle out where Ronan went. And dear God, he wasn’t going to find anyone without coffee at this hour. 

The coffee pot brewed the cheap coffee Adam had bought from the store, because a. Ronan didn’t drink it; and b. Adam didn’t really care what it tasted like. Never had. It was just a vehicle to get him through a shift at Boyd’s. 

As he poured himself a cup of fresh coffee, Ronan found Adam. There was no need to walk through the house and look in the normal places Ronan hid. Which obviously had to be farthest from the house and from each other. And it was still dark out. 

Ronan wrapped his arms around Adam and leaned his chin on Adam’s shoulder. Adam leaned his head back into Ronan and scrunched his nose. And then Ronan stepped away to steal the coffee out of Adam’s hand. 

He made a large deal about drinking it, but Adam was so tired. It made him laugh deliriously at Ronan’s face when he took a sip. 

“This tastes like shit. Complete and total shit,” Ronan said. It was very true to his character. Adam was laughing so hard at this point. It was more like giggling than laughing. 

“Do you drink this every day?” Ronan asked, incredulously. 

Adam nodded, trying to tame his laughter. This was one of four sleep-deprived Adams. Sometimes, but only sometimes, he could manage to get all four in one day. 

“You don’t even drink coffee,” Adam pointed out. 

Ronan looked at him. “But you drink this? It tastes so fucking bad.” But he took another sip and then made an expression.

“Why did you drink more?” Adam asked. Ronan went to sip again before Adam slipped his two-dollar coffee from Ronan’s hands. 

“I don’t know!” Ronan exclaimed. 

Adam put the coffee on the counter and slung his hands around his boyfriend’s waist. Ronan kissed his hair and clasped his hands behind Adam’s neck. 

Adam pulled back to kiss Ronan, soft and slow and sweet. Ronan made a grunting noise and pulled back. 

“You taste like shit,” Ronan remarked. 

“So do you,” Adam shot back. 

Ronan glared. “But you’re the one who drinks the stuff, so you shouldn’t mind.”

Adam huffed but didn’t move. He pulled Ronan in closer until they were pressed together. He basked in the moment until Ronan felt the need to ruin it. 

“What are you waiting for? Go brush those teeth so I can kiss you already.” 

Adam rolled his eyes. “Shit head.”

Ronan pulled back. “Please Parrish?” 

“Fine Lynch,” he bit back. Ronan smiled. 

And then he pushed him towards the stairs. “Go, I’ll make some tea.”

Before he started up the stairs, he looked back and saw Ronan. It warmed his heart to see him being so domestic. “Why did you get up so early? You said you had a brilliant idea.”

Ronan looked up. “Can’t remember.” 

Adam smiled at him. A true smile. And Ronan smiled back. 

“Love you, shithead.”

Love you too Parrish.”

Because this was how they talked. And how they told each other how much they needed the other, like two parts of a machine, neither function without each other. Ronan needed Adam to tell him to be more polite and Adam needed Ronan to tell him to take better care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any more requests? comment it or send it to my tumblr: just-your-typical-jane


	3. Haircut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam gets a haircut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if this is what you wanted. And it took me a while to get there. Sorry about that!

Adam had gotten up this morning with the idea of not being scared of his boyfriend. 

“What?” Adam asked. Presently, Ronan was standing over him with scissors and a maniacal look on his face. “Ronan, please put the scissors down.”

Ronan put the scissors on the end table by the bed and jumped as high as he could before he came down, all of Adam’s papers flying everywhere. 

“Oops,” Ronan said. He obviously wasn’t sorry. But he didn’t say he was. Adam liked that about Ronan. He didn’t say something if he didn’t mean it. Because that was how Ronan was. Only the honest hurtful truth. In a way, he was the honest hurtful truth. 

Adam pushed his glasses into his hair and looked at Ronan. 

“Looks like you have to take a break,” Ronan remarked, taking in the scene of Adam’s notes on the floor and on the bed and everywhere. 

“Asshole.”

Ronan rolled into Adam’s lap and looked up at him. “Please? I’m bored out of my mind.” 

“You just walked in here with a pair of scissors. Go back to doing that.” 

“Adam,” Ronan whined.

Adam pulled his glasses, putting them on his nightstand next to the scissors. And then he leaned down and kissed Ronan. He sat up and wrapped his arms around Adam’s neck. 

“Goddamn hair,” Adam said, pulling it from his face. Ronan threaded his hands through Adam’s hair and tugged. 

His hands gripped the hair when he pulled Adam down to him. 

“Well, I think I can fix that,” Ronan said in between kisses. 

Adam pulled back, looking a little worried. Ronan was grinning his shit-eating grin. “Oh no.”

“You don’t even know what I’m going to say,” Ronan remarked. 

Ronan picked up the scissors from the nightstand and brandished them in front of Adam’s face. Adam pulled back further and covered his face. 

“Please be careful,” Adam pleaded. 

Ronan glared at him. “Careful is my middle name.”

Adam laughed, “That’s a lie.” Both of them laughed at that. 

They laid in bed for a minute, staring at the ceiling. Ronan played with his hair and Adam pulled on Ronan’s fingers. 

“Okay.”

“Okay what?” Ronan asked. 

Adam looked over at him. “You can cut my hair for me.”

Ronan pulled him out of bed as he went. Adam was dragged down the stairs towards the kitchen. He had snatched the scissors on the way out of the bedroom. And now he trailed after Ronan, wondering if this was really a good idea. 

Adam was forced into a chair and Ronan stood behind him. He could feel Ronan looming behind him. And then he heard the first chop and winced. 

“You’re fine.”

“Ronan,” Adam muttered. 

Ronan kept going. It took him a good thirty minutes, but he finished. His head felt lighter and his ears were less itchy and he could feel the air on his neck again. 

Adam tilted his head back and Ronan kissed him. 

“Done.” 

Adam smiled. “I thought so.”

Ronan walked around the chair and sat on Adam’s lap. He tugged on Adam’s hair. “Shorter. You look more like my Adam.”

“Your Adam?” Adam asked. 

“The Adam who I fell in love with. At Aglionby.”

Adam looked at him. “That’s why you used the kitchen shears.”

“That’s why I used the kitchen shears.”

Adam looked Ronan in the eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you too Parrish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any more suggestions?

**Author's Note:**

> Changed the title!


End file.
